


Strangers

by cookidoughlilac



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookidoughlilac/pseuds/cookidoughlilac
Summary: It's been months since Ridley had spoken to John, but why have they drifted apart?





	Strangers

It’s been months since Ridley had last heard from her favourite spaceman. Granted, they had both been busy with separate jobs that they simply didn’t have the time to send catch up messages to each other, let alone get together and play handball. They led wildly different lives, but that didn’t stop her from missing the little things they shared. 

The last time she had spoken to him properly was when Captain Rigby was assigned the task of arresting the Chaos Crew. Since he had partnered up with International Rescue, John had approached her in the hopes that she would be able to give him a rough idea as to who Rigby was, and if he was trustworthy. That was the extent of their conversation, though. She remembered how as soon as questions were sufficiently answered, another call came in that John had to look into, and that was the end of that. Not even the time to say a quick “goodbye”, or “I’ll talk to your later?”

Since then, she was out of the loop. Not just his, but the GDF’s as well. Being mostly space bound meant that she only was given proper briefs on space related issues, not Earth related ones. She had heard about issues the Chaos Crew had been causing, but they were mostly passed around as stories rather than official reports.

Strangely enough, she hadn’t been the one to authorise a temporary shut down of the laser cannon, even when it should have been under her jurisdiction. She had only been made aware of the decision after it had been blown up, and paperwork suddenly landed on her metaphorical desk, along with furious demands to explain why she would have granted such a request from International Rescue in the first place. When she had tried to reach out to John for answers of her own, she was met with… nothing. Not a single response, not an acknowledgement that he had seen her messages, nothing. 

After that incident, Ridley started to wonder if she had been forgotten. It wasn’t hard to forget things, especially given his line of work. Being that busy all the time means you forget little things, such as birthdays, holidays, people you aren’t extremely close to… 

She had to accept that maybe this was going to be it. This was their new reality, potentially normal to him but terribly frightening to her. No longer friends, no longer acquaintances. Just two different people who worked in similar environments. Strangers, who may have once acknowledged the other’s existence in the cold emptiness of space. 

The end of an era, the dawn of a new, less loving one.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a theory that formed after season 3's second break came. It.. kinda evolved into a fic instead. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
